Two Worlds Apart
by Kitty c
Summary: *It's rewriten I fixed the mistakes and added some minor details*Well this poor little girl found the key into Harry potter's world and... can't tell you anymore.
1. The Lonely Girl

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 1: The Lonely Girl

The bright morning sunlight shined through the 13th floor window of the tall hospital building. It was barely six o¡¦clock in the morning a little girl awoke from her dreamless sleep. The girl¡¦s face was as white as the walls, ceiling and floor around her. Her long black hair reached half way down her back. She slowly got up out of the large bed, snuggling her little feet in to her pink bunny slippers, grabbing hold of her IV stand she walked over to the window. The girl placed her frail body on the windowsill and leaned her face against the glass. Her hollow gray eyes stared out in to the blue sky. 

¡§Kitty?¡¨ a quite voice called from behind her. The girl didn¡¦t turn. The owner of the voice slowly walked over to the girl and picked her up, walking over to the bed she whispered to the little girl, ¡§it¡¦s time to take your medication.¡¨ The girl didn¡¦t resist. She allowed the nurse to put her in bed and fed her the medications. She watched as the nurse wheeled her cart out of the room and softly closed it behind her. The girl closed her eyes and fell back into her dreamless sleep.

*****

When Kitty woke up again the room was not as bare as it was. It¡¦s now decorated with brightly colored balloons, flowers and ribbons. Kitty sat up in her bed and read the banner that was hung on the wall across from her bed. It read ¡¥Happy 6th Birthday¡¦. Yes Kitty remembered it was her birthday. 

¡§Surprise!¡¨ the room all of a sudden filled with cheerful voices and happy faces. It was a surprise party. Kitty had no doubt who had planed it.

¡§Happy birthday!¡¨ Holly¡¦s joyful voice cried out from beside her. Kitty was filled with so many emotions that she was speechless.

¡§T¡Kthank you.¡¨ Kitty¡¦s sweet voice (so sweet it would make a nightingale envy) sounded for the first time that day. ¡§You shouldn¡¦t have gone through all that trouble just for me.¡¨

¡§Non-sense you lived for a whole other three years. That is a miracle, why shouldn¡¦t we celebrate?¡¨ Holly smiled at Kitty and reach out her hand to help her out of bed. ¡§Now hurry before the others eat all the food.¡¨ Kitty gave a small smile and went to join the other kids who have already surrounded the food table munching away on the chips and sweets on the beautifully wrapped table.

*****

In side Kitty¡¦s heart, she felt so warm, it was the best birthday she had ever had. Kitty had a rough life. On her first and second birthday she was living with her father, who didn¡¦t seem to want to celebrate her birthday since her mother had died giving birth to her. On her third birthday her father had abandoned her on the steps of the hospital (since it was the closest place that was dry he could find), where they announced that she had an incurable dieses. Her fourth and fifth birthday she suffered from her illness. The worst thing was Kitty had understood and remembered all of it. The doctors said it might have been caused by the tumor that was deep in her head. All her life Kitty had wondered whether the physical pain from the tumor was worse or the emotional pain of realization was worse. 

Kitty did not want to think about things like that on a day like this. It was her sixth birthday and the first full year of friendship between her and Holly. 

¡§I could still remember the day we met.¡¨ Holly said holding Kitty in her lap. Kitty smiled in response. They both sat remembering.

*****

Holly was a young volunteer. They first met when Holly was 13 and she was 5, Kitty could recall on the day of her birthday Holly walked in pushing her book cart. It was her first day volunteering at the hospital and her job was to go around to the patients bringing them books and games for them to entertain themselves with. Before Kitty met Holly she wouldn¡¦t speak to anyone because her short past has hurt her hart and closed her up. Kitty understood what everyone was saying about her, and several times she attempted suicide. Everything changed when she met Holly. 

Holly walked up to the door and paused, she looked at the door. It was room number 1313 the room the nurses had warned her of, the room with the orphan girl. She took a deep breath and told herself ¡¥I will do the impossible, and as long as I am here the girl will be happy.¡¦ She peeked into the door and saw a small shape on the windowsill. The figure turned its head to face Holly. The moment Holly looked into the pair of large gray empty eyes she felt a chill ran up her spine. ¡¥How can a three year old child be so sad?¡¦ she wondered to herself. The girl turn her head and looked out the window again. Holly edged closer and stopped when she saw the little girl start to back away, pressing herself into the corner of the windowsill. Holly stopped and looked into her cart. She looked through the bin of children¡¦s picture books when something caught her eyes. At the foot of the little girl lies a thick old book; the letters engraved on the leather cover could read ¡¥Hamlet, by William Shakespeare.¡¦ Holly was amazed at how such a little child would read Hamlet. She had to read it too in school and it was boring and hard to understand. Holly instantly changed her mind and from her backpack pulled out a book she has been reading ¡¥Harry Potter and the Sorcerer¡¦s Stone¡¦ she had gotten it as a gift for her birthday. She left her cart and walked a little closer until the windowsill is with in arm length and she set the book on to of Hamlet and said.

¡§My name is Holly, I¡¦m going to leave this here and you can read it if you want to.¡¨ Seeing the girl didn¡¦t respond Holly stepped back towards her cart and left. That was when something unexpected happened. The closed up little girl reached out and took the book and she smiled.

¡§That was the first present anyone has ever given me.¡¨ Kitty said reaching behind her pillow and retrieving a thick paper back to show everyone. All the kids had gathered around her bed to hear her story of her and Holly¡¦s friendship.

¡§The second time I came back¡¨ Holly continued, ¡§ she showed me what a sweet girl she was.¡¨

¡§ And you lived happily ever after?¡¨ one of the older children joked. Everyone laughed, even the younger ones, for they all knew they are dieing. There was little hope for any of them. Most of them have very poor families who cannot afford better treatment for their cancer. Others had no hope at all; dieing was a common thing in the cancer floor, but all the kids live on day by day. They are all just putting one foot in front of another and try to get as far as they could.

¡§Alright.¡¨ Holly said finally, ¡§it¡¦s getting late, so let Kitty open her presents and you all should go back to bed.¡¨ Everyone groaned, but they quickly brought their presents to Kitty. One by one Kitty opened present after present, there were paintings, crafts, toys and even a new nightgown. A smile spread across Kitty¡¦s usually sad face, this was the best day of her life. When finally all the kids left and the decorations and leftovers had been cleared away Holly came and sat down next to Kitty.

¡§It was a good party, wasn¡¦t it?¡¨ Holly asked.

¡§Yes it was the best ever.¡¨ Kitty replied. Holly took a little box out of her bag and hand it to her. Kitty hesitated; after all Holly¡¦s done for her already Kitty couldn¡¦t take the present.

¡§Go ahead, open it.¡¨ Holly gently shoved the box in to Kitty¡¦s hands. Kitty carefully unwrapped the hand-made wrapping paper and lightly lifted the lid of the box. Inside a gold necklace with a blue crystal glittered in the remaining sunlight of the day. 

¡§It is beautiful.¡¨ Kitty gasped.

¡§Do you like it?¡¨ Holly questioned urgently. Kitty nodded lost of words, ¡§I thought you might. I found it in a old second hand shop, I figured you like Harry Potter and magic so much it looks like something you would like to have.¡¨ Yes Kitty has always been enchanted by magic. Not fairy-tale magic where the prince and princess lives happily ever after. She liked real magic with witches and wizards, dragons and unicorns, angels and demons. 

¡§Here let me put it on for you.¡¨ Holly took the necklace and placed it around Kitty¡¦s neck. After fastening the clasp she pulled back to admire it. 

¡§How does it look?¡¨ Kitty asked nervously, feeling the cool chain around her neck.

¡§It wouldn¡¦t look better anywhere else.¡¨ Holly admitted. 

After Holly left Kitty went to sleep with her new necklace and nightgown. For the first time in a long while, she wore a smile on her face to sleep.


	2. Another World

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 2: Another World

It was Sunday, two days before the Christmas break, Harry Potter woke up early and couldn¡¦t go back to sleep. He heard the soft snoring of his best friend, Ron, indicating that he was still asleep. Harry got up and quietly dressed himself putting on a heavy overcoat he crept out of the Gryffindor boy¡¦s dormitory and out into the cold morning air. He decided to take a stroll down to the owlry to find Hedwig to send Sirius Black, his godfather, the letter he had wrote last night, hoping Hedwig can find him before Christmas is over. He reached into his pocket and took out the letter, reading it again.

¡§Ouch!¡¨ a little voice cried out from underneath him. Harry quickly got up and help the little girl up. 

¡§I¡¦m sorry, I didn¡¦t see you there.¡¨ Harry study the girl carefully, she looked about 5 or 6 years old, she shouldn¡¦t be at Hogwarts. ¡§You look awfully young to be at the school, who are you?¡¨ the little girl didn¡¦t respond, she was staring at him in shock.

¡§You¡Kyou are Harry Potter?¡¨ there was disbelief in the girl¡¦s voice.

¡§Er¡K yes I am.¡¨ 

¡§Omygosh!¡¨ the little girl gasped, ¡§I thought you weren¡¦t real.¡¨ Harry was use to the staring when people first met him, but the second part he wasn¡¦t sure he heard before.

¡§Yes¡KI think I¡¦m real.¡¨ Harry replied.

¡§I¡¦m sorry, it¡¦s just that you are in a story book and¡K¡¨

¡§Me? In a story book?¡¨ Harry looked in disbelief; he didn¡¦t think he was that famous.

¡§Here let me start over again.¡¨ The girl said looking less confused then she was. Which, in Harry¡¦s opinion, was a good thing. Maybe she can explain all this. ¡§Hi, my name is Kitty¡¨ she said shaking his hand; she didn¡¦t wait for Harry to introduce himself before moving on. ¡§I am a muggler as you would call me, I think I got to Hogwarts with this necklace.¡¨ She pointed out her gold necklace around her neck. 

¡§But¡K¡¨ before Harry could say anything, she continued.

¡§You are now probably a fifth year at Hogwarts, your friends are Ron and Hermione. The three of you belongs to the Gryffindors and just last year you faced lord Voldemort in a graveyard. You got there by using the portkey which was the trophy.¡¨ Kitty took a deep breath, giving Harry a chance to speak.

¡§Wait¡K slow down. How did you know about all this?¡¨ Harry asked.

¡§Well it says in the books.¡¨ Kitty replied, seeing Harry still confused she went on. ¡§In the _real_ muggler world you are a made up character, everyone¡¦s hero. You are in a series of children¡¦s books that writes down all your adventures. The author is JK Rowling. She¡¦s a muggler too, I think.¡¨ The girl handed him a book with a picture of himself on the cover. ¡§You see? That one is on the first year of your life at Hogwarts.¡¨ 

¡§I wish Hermione was here,¡¨ Harry was still confused ¡§maybe she could make some sense out of this.¡¨

¡§Speaking of Hermione here she comes.¡¨ Kitty said enthusiastically. 

¡§Harry who are you talking to?¡¨ Hermione asked as she came closer.

¡§Can¡¦t you see her?¡¨ Harry gestured towards, what Hermione sees, the space in front of him. ¡§The little girl.¡¨ Hermione gave him a questioning look; it was soon replaced by shock as the little girl slowly appeared in the space to which Harry was gesturing.

¡§How¡Khow did you do that?¡¨ Hermione asked enchanted.

¡§Well I suppose I can chose who sees me or not.¡¨ Kitty replied.

¡§Who are you?¡¨ Hermione asked. Kitty starts to explain.

¡§So you think the author contains some magic themselves and linked our two realities together?¡¨ Harry asked. Kitty nodded. 

¡§Where did you get that necklace?¡¨ Hermione asked, examining it. 

¡§I got it for my birthday. A friend of mine gave it to me, she got it at the second hand store in London when her family visited.¡¨

¡§Where are you from?¡¨ Harry asked. ¡§How did you get here?¡¨

¡§North America.¡¨ Kitty answered, ¡§I worn the necklace to sleep and when I woke up I¡¦m here.¡¨

¡§Kitty aren¡¦t you cold?¡¨ Hermione asked. For the first time Harry noticed Kitty was only wearing a white nightgown with little pink flowers on it, she didn¡¦t have any shoes.

¡§Very.¡¨ Kitty shivered, she had been so exited she almost forgot. Harry quickly took off his overcoat and draped it over Kitty¡¦s shoulders. It was so large it dragged on the floor.

¡§Let¡¦s go back to the common room.¡¨ Hermione suggested. 

¡§What do we do if other people sees her?¡¨ Harry asked

¡§I¡¦ll just make myself invisible to them.¡¨ Kitty said trying it out. Soon she disappeared in front on their eyes, coat and all.

¡§It works!¡¨ Hermione exclaimed, as Kitty reappeared. They started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. 

In the Gryffindor common room the fire was blazing in the fireplace. Harry, Hermione and Kitty (invisible to others) sat there drinking pumpkin juice and eating Chocolate Frogs. Everyone is starting to wake up now. Groups of students half asleep stumbled out the portrait hole in their school uniforms on their way to breakfast. No one seemed to notice the glass of pumpkin juice disappear and reappear as Kitty set it down on the table. Ron came over and he sat down on the seemingly empty chair with Kitty in it. Ron was extremely confused by the horrified looks on Harry and Hermione¡¦s faces. Ron had gone right through Kitty.

¡§Why are you looking at me like that?¡¨ Ron nervously glanced from Harry to Hermione¡¦s face.

¡§Did you see that?¡¨ Harry asked Hermione.

¡§See what?¡¨ Ron was terribly confused. Hermione nodded with a glitter in her eyes.

¡§How did you do that?¡¨ Hermione asked as Kitty hopped over and sat on her lap.

¡§Wait a minuet.¡¨ Ron stood up half angry half confused. ¡§What are you talking about?¡¨

¡§Maybe you should show yourself to Ron.¡¨ Harry said looking to what looked, to Ron, like empty space in Hermione¡¦s lap. Slowly a little girl in a white robe and Harry¡¦s overcoat appeared. Ron¡¦s mouth hung open, gapping at what he saw. 

¡§Who is that?¡¨ Ron rubbed his eyes furiously, ¡§is she a ghost?¡¨ 

¡§I sure hope I¡¦m not. At least not yet¡¨ Kitty¡¦s words surprised Hermione and Harry. Seeing the confused looks Kitty explained. ¡§In my world, I am very sick. I was staying at a hospital. And my sickness cannot be cured that is why I¡¦m dieing.¡¨

¡§But you don¡¦t look sick!¡¨ Harry exclaimed, ignoring Ron¡¦s confused stare.

¡§You mean you have Cancer?¡¨ Hermione asked. Kitty nodded. Hermione didn¡¦t wait for Harry to ask she explained, ¡§It is a muggler sickness, in many cases the virus can be eating away the patient and in others it develops a tumor, but it can be cured sometimes. Right now almost ninety percent of the people gets cured¡¨

¡§In my case it¡¦s the tumor, and I am the unlucky ten percent that cannot be cured because the tumor is too deep in my head.¡¨ Kitty answered sadly. 

¡§Oh you poor thing.¡¨ Hermione exclaimed at the edge of tears, ¡§Your capability to read must have came from the tumor, which means you had remember and understood your horrible past.¡¨ Kitty nodded sadly.

¡§Would somebody care to explain to me what is going on?¡¨ Ron said a little too loudly, all the students turned to look at him. Ron¡¦s face turned pink and he sank back into the chair. 

¡§Here let me explain.¡¨ Harry started to tell Ron the whole story. Meanwhile Hermione cried as she spoke to Kitty. The conversations ended when Professor McGonagall came into the room.

¡§Potter, Weasley, Ganger¡¨ Professor McGonagall said waving a piece of parchment and a quill. ¡§I reckon you three are staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break again?¡¨ Harry, Hermione and Ron (and Kitty, although she¡¦s invisible) turned to look at her, as she wrote down their names on the blank parchment. ¡§Short list this year.¡¨ They heard her mutter as she walked out the door, ¡§only the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione.¡¨

¡§Did you hear that?¡¨ Ron asked the rest, Harry and Hermione nodded. ¡§We have the whole place to ourselves.¡¨ The excitement from his voice touched everyone present. All of a sudden they couldn¡¦t sit still for much longer.

¡§Let¡¦s go find Hagrid and tell him about this.¡¨ Harry said putting on his coat. Hermione disappeared upstairs to grab a coat for Kitty. They all marched out the door happily racing in the great whiteness around them. ¡¥I wish everyone can see me now¡¦ Kitty thought ¡¥I am walking with Harry Potter¡¦ 

On the way across the Quidditch pit they ran into Draco Malfoy and his gang.

¡§Hey Potter.¡¨ He called, ¡§who is that little girl? You and the Mudblood¡¦s baby?¡¨ his gang laughed. At that Hermione and Harry both turned beat red. Kitty, later on wondered, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, perhaps a bit of both. At the moment Kitty was desperately wondering how Malfoy could see her.

¡§Shut your dirty mouth Malfoy!¡¨ Ron shouted angrily waving his fist in the air.

¡§Weasley your just jealous¡K¡¨ Malfoy suddenly shut his mouth. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Kitty turned around to see Professor Lupin standing behind them.

¡§Mr. Malfoy¡¨ Lupin said calmly, ¡§you and your two companion have detention with Professor Sprout I believe. She was looking for you. Thirty points shall be taken off for the Slytherins, now run along and find her before she takes off anymore points.¡¨

¡§But Professor that girl, she¡¦s not a Hogwarts student and she¡¦s¡K¡¨ Malfoy argued pointing at Kitty. Lupin looked at Kitty and for a moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought they were going to get in trouble.

¡§Mr. Malfoy you will not treat our guests that way, now leave before I take off any more from the Slytherins.¡¨ Malfoy and gang followed the direction Lupin pointed and left. Harry, Ron and Hermione all let out a deep breath.

¡§Harry, Ron, Hermione and¡K¡¨ Lupin looked at Kitty.

¡§Kitty.¡¨ Kitty replied slightly trembling.

¡§Would you come to my office please? You all have some explaining to do.¡¨ The four kids followed Professor Lupin glumly in to the castle.

¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ Kitty whispered as they walked. She felt it was all her fault she couldn¡¦t disappear.

¡§It¡¦s alright.¡¨ Hermione put a hand on Kitty¡¦s back.

¡§Yeah it¡¦s not your fault.¡¨ Harry added.

¡§We got lucky.¡¨ Ron said quietly, ¡§If it was Snape or anyone else we would be in more trouble than this.¡¨ They all nodded in silent agreement. Although Kitty didn¡¦t attend the school she knew how each teacher is like from reading the books.

In side Lupin¡¦s office they all sat down and just as Harry was about to open his mouth to tell Lupin a story a rap sounded at the door. Dumbledore poked his head in.

¡§Having a little chat are we?¡¨ Dumbledore came in followed by Professor McGonagall who closed the door behind her. Pulling himself and chair he said, ¡§Would you mind if we join you?¡¨

¡§That would be fine sir.¡¨ Lupin replied. He turned his attention to the children. No one spoke, for a minuet eerie silence filled the room. Harry broke the silence.

¡§Er¡K Well this is Kitty.¡¨ Harry said gesturing towards the small girl who sat in the center of the room; in an armchair so big (or perhaps her body so small) she had her legs stretched out on the chair. ¡§She is six. She¡¦s Hermione¡¦s cousin. Hermione¡¦s parents were busy so they sent her here. She just arrived today. We were going to tell you.¡¨ Ron, Kitty and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

¡§Funny thing.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore looked smiled, ¡§a six year old can managed the invisibility spell so well.¡¨ They all looked shockingly at the Professor.

¡§So you are the bird that¡¦s been following me.¡¨ Kitty said with her small voice. Dumbledore nodded. ¡§So you know my story.¡¨ 

¡§Yes, but I¡¦m sure Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall here would like to know too.¡¨ 


	3. The Beginning

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 3: The Beginning

After Professor Lupin heard the whole story from the beginning, Dumbledore agreed to let Kitty stay at Hogwarts since she would have nowhere else to go. 

¡§I think the only way Kitty would get back to her own reality is when she wakes up in her reality¡¨ Lupin drawing his conclusion. 

¡§I suppose in the mean time she will have to stay with you. Since today is a Sunday there will be no classes for you to attend. I trust that you would keep our guest company.¡¨ Professor McGonagall said standing up, ¡§I must get going. I will speak with the other teacher, incase Kitty returns tomorrow. I reckon she should and would be able to attend classes.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled because Professor McGonagall had read his mind, and found out his intentions.

¡§You four may leave now.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore said standing up, ¡§Harry don¡¦t you have a Quidditch game to play?¡¨ Ron, Hermione and Harry had all forgotten it was their first game of the season. Gryffindors verses Slytherins. 

¡§Thank you Professor.¡¨ Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kitty said together as they hurried out the door. Dumbledore watch the children disappear and smiled.

Kitty have read all about Quidditch but have never seen it been played live. The stands are fill with people just as the books have described. Behind her, Kitty can hear two boys beating on who is going to win. Soon Neville Longbottom has joined them in the stands.

¡§Hello.¡¨ Said Neville looking at Kitty who stood on her tiptoe on the bench trying to look over everyone¡¦ s heads. ¡§You must be the girl they¡¦ve all been talking about. Hermione¡¦s cousin!¡¨ Kitty turned too looked at the boy, she smiled.

¡§Hello, please to meet you.¡¨ Kitty said sticking out her hand, ¡§you must be Neville.¡¨ Neville looked surprised that Kitty knows him.

¡§Hi Neville.¡¨ Said Hermione who was standing on the other side of Kitty. ¡§I trust that you¡¦ve met my cousin.¡¨

¡§Hermione look they are starting!¡¨ Ron shouted from the other side of Hermione. The crowd has settled down a bit in their seats so Kitty was able to see sitting in Hermione¡¦s lap. She watched as Harry hovered above the game carefully watching his surroundings looking out for the Buldgers and looking for the Golden Snitch. The two teams were tied when the Snitch came out zooming faster than Kitty has imagined. Hermione and Ron watched Harry closely when suddenly Harry made a dive. Straight down flying at top speed on his Firebolte, the next second Harry was once again hovering in mid air with the Snitch in his hands. The crowd cheered wildly, the people in front of Kitty once again stood up blocking Kitty¡¦s view.

Harry flew himself towards the ground with everyone slowly flying over towards him. He felt extremely exhausted, but happy. He wondered if Kitty enjoyed her very first real Quidditch game. Suddenly he heard shouts all around him, he looked at Oliver Wood who was three feet away from him.

¡§Harry look out!¡¨ Oliver shouted. Harry turned his head to see the reason but it was too late. Malfoy zooming at top speed knocked Harry clear off his broom. Harry could feel himself plunging towards the hard earth.

Even if Kitty couldn¡¦t see she could tell that something¡¦s gone wrong by the look of horror on Ron and Hermione¡¦s faces. 

¡§What¡¦s going on?¡¨ Kitty asked anxiously. Hermione didn¡¦t answer her. She hurriedly rushed off the stands. Ron however picked Kitty up before running after Hermione. ¡§What happened?¡¨ Kitty asked again.

¡§Harry¡¨ Ron answered as he ran; ¡§Malfoy knocked Harry off his broom.¡¨ As soon as they go out of the crowd Ron placed Kitty on the ground and ran towards the center of the pit where the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered.

¡§Harry.¡¨ Hermione called kneeling by Harry¡¦s side, ¡§Harry are you alright?¡¨ Harry¡¦s still from didn¡¦t make the slightest movement. ¡§Omygosh! Harry no!¡¨ 

¡§It¡¦s okay Hermione, he¡¦s alive.¡¨ Ron had made his way through the crowd and placed a hand on Hermione¡¦s shoulder. Several teachers came and took Harry away. The team went away slowly blaming themselves for what happened to Harry.

¡§Is he alright?¡¨ Kitty asked when she finally found Hermione and Ron. Either of them said anything, but Kitty gathered, from Hermione¡¦s sobs and Ron¡¦s sad look, that Harry was not okay. They stood there in silence. Nearby Madam Hooch was questioning Malfoy. They could hear him say, ¡§It was an accident. I don¡¦t know what happened the broom¡K I just lost control.¡¨ Disgusted Ron spoke.

¡§Let¡¦s go down to the Hospital wing.¡¨ Hermione took Kitty by the hand and walked quietly behind Ron and Neville. In the Hospital Wing they found Harry lying unconsciously in a bed. Fright filled the four of them. They were afraid that his closed eyes wouldn¡¦t open again.

¡§He¡¦ll be alright.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey said from behind them. ¡§He was conscious when he got here. I gave him some sleeping potion. He should be awake tomorrow morning. Now run along you four, dinner is starting.¡¨ With a last look at Harry Hermione followed everyone out the door.

Ron, Hermione, and Kitty had forgotten the fact that they hadn¡¦t eaten anything ever since the pumpkin juice in the morning. When they got to the Great Hall none of them felt like eating, but their stomachs didn¡¦t seem to agree with their brain. The found a spot in the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to some delicious looking food. The students around them were all talking about the Quidditch game, more what happened _after _the Quidditch game. The image of Harry¡¦s lifeless form lying in the field kept flashing back in Hermione¡¦s mind. It was driving her crazy, tears filled her eyes and she fought to keep them in. Kitty saw Hermione¡¦s face. She knew what she was going through. Understandingly she put her hand on Hermione¡¦s hand.

¡§Go and stay with him.¡¨ Kitty said softly, ¡§I will be fine, Ron and Neville will take care of me.¡¨ She gave Hermione a warm smile. Hermione was overwhelmed with relief. Kitty had been so understanding and spoke before Ron or anyone else noticed. Hermione hugged Kitty tightly. 

¡§Thank you.¡¨ She whispered and went off.

¡§Where¡¦s she going?¡¨ Ron asked looking at where Hermione¡¦s shadow has disappeared in to the crowed. 

¡§She needed to read a book at the library for tomorrow¡¦s class.¡¨ Kitty said giving Ron a meaningful look. Ron go the messaged and said.

¡§Well. Neville I guess it¡¦s up to us to keep Kitty company for the rest of the night.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t think I¡¦ll be staying any longer.¡¨ Kitty said quietly from her place beside Ron. Ron can see why, Kitty was almost transparent. ¡§Bye Ron¡¨ that was the last thing Ron heard before Kitty fully disappeared.


	4. Invisible Truth

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 4: Invisible Truth

¡§Kitty.¡¨ Kitty heard a voice calling her name, ¡§Kitty wake up.¡¨ Where was she now, Hogwarts? No it was the hospital. Kitty was back in her reality again. ¡§Kitty it¡¦s time to take your medications.¡¨ The nurse spoke more urgently now. Kitty opened her eye and sat up. She looked around everything seems so strange. The nurse gave her a cup full of pills and a cup of water. She obediently swallowed over a dozen pills in less than a minuet. The nurse looked satisfied and left to go off and tutor some other poor soul with cups full of pills. Kitty went to her usual spot of the windowsill and looked pass the glass. She backtrack her memory a bit. She was at Hogwarts and had met all the characters from the Harry Potter books. Was it real? Kitty quickly searched her nightgown pocket for the wrapping from the Chocolate Frogs they had. Her hands touch the paper wrapping and the tiny square of hard paper, delight ran through her. She quickly pulled it out. The paper was there and so was the picture but Dumbledore wasn¡¦t there, he had apparently left the picture. Kitty could now hardly wait until Holly comes that after noon to tell her about the adventure she had. Suddenly the door opened and Holly came in.

¡§Holly!¡¨ Kitty got off the windowsill and ran into Holly¡¦s embrace, ¡§what are you doing here so early?¡¨ Holly had a look of concern on her face.

¡§It¡¦s not early Kitty.¡¨ Holly said setting Kitty on her bed, ¡§It is almost four in the after noon!¡¨ Kitty felt confused, had she really slept in that late?

¡§But I just woke up a while ago!¡¨ Kitty¡¦s words hit Holly hard. Holly was really worried now.

¡§Maybe you should get a doctor to check you out!¡¨ 

¡§It¡¦s no big deal.¡¨ Kitty said quickly, ¡§I have something to tell you.¡¨

¡§Kitty,¡¨ Holly started again, ¡§What can be more important than your health?¡¨ 

¡§Holly listen to me.¡¨ Kitty said firmly, ¡§last night I met Harry Potter.¡¨ Those words tensed every single muscle in Holly¡¦s body. 

¡§So I gathered you had a nice dream.¡¨ Holly sat down nervously.

¡§No, not a dream.¡¨ Kitty looked at Holly in disbelief. Did Holly not believe her? ¡§This necklace, it took me to another reality. Where Harry Potter was real.¡¨ Kitty reached into her pocket and took out the wrapping and the photo to show Holly. ¡§Look I have proof.¡¨ Kitty said holding out her hands.

¡§Kitty there is nothing there.¡¨ Holly was horrified, was Kitty losing it? ¡§Maybe you should get some more sleep.¡¨ Said Holly tucking Kitty into her bed.

¡§Can¡¦t you see it?¡¨ Kitty asked desperately fighting against Holly¡¦s strong grip, which seemed to be stronger than usual (Holly thought Kitty was weaker than usual) ¡§it¡¦s right here, the paper wrapping for the Chocolate Frogs and there¡¦s a photo too!¡¨ Holly still didn¡¦t believe her. 

¡§Kitty get some rest okay?¡¨ Holly said standing up, ¡§I need to leave early today for homework.¡¨ Holly left the room. Kitty knew she was lying. Holly was going to go and tell the nurses. Holly didn¡¦t believe her. 

A mix of anger, disbelief, betrayal and frustration bubble inside Kitty¡¦s heart, Kitty felt hurt. Holly had thought she was losing it. Holly always believed what Kitty said, no matter how unbelievable it is. This time she didn¡¦t even listen long enough for Kitty to explain. And why couldn¡¦t Holly see the wrapping and the picture? Is it because Holly had made up her mind on not believing Kitty? Questions swirled in Kitty¡¦s mind. The confusion and frustration made her longing to go back to Hogwarts again. The poor little girl had just lost the only person who she trusted to adulthood. Kitty thinks all the adults are dreadful. They have absolutely no imagination what so ever, believing only things they see with their own eyes doubting everything that may seem the slightest bit impossible. Holly was growing up there is nothing that could stop her. Kitty knew she should have been expecting this but the truth was still hard to except. Kitty has now lost everything; she has no reason to live anymore. Kitty cried, too weak to go over to her windowsill she stayed in bed and eventually fell asleep.

Outside the hospital room Holly leant against the wall, tears freely streaming from her eyes. She was told that this would happen, hallucination, coma, and then death. Why had she been so stupid, she knew she couldn¡¦t get too attached to people who are dieing. They all warned her, but it was way too late now. Now she will suffer, she will watch her friend die.

When Kitty opened her eyes she was in Hogwarts again, sitting in the damp grass out side of the Forbidden Forest. The sun had just barely raisin over the horizon; Kitty guessed it was only about six in the morning. The castle in the distance seemed rather quiet. Kitty got on to her feet and looked back towards the castle again. She saw something, or rather someone, which made her panic. Snap was walking up the hill towards where Kitty stood. Kitty hid herself behind a tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Snape was with another man, Mr. Malfoy. When Mr. Malfoy and Snap reached the top of the hill they walked to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest and paused. 

¡§Do you think he¡¦s in there?¡¨ Mr. Malfoy asked nervously glancing around.

¡§Of course not.¡¨ Snape said quite confidently, ¡§Hagrid left early this morning for London on business for Albus. I see him off myself.¡¨

¡§You better be sure, Lord Voldemort will hear of no mistakes this time.¡¨ Mr. Malfoy¡¦s voice quivered. 

¡§There will be not mistakes.¡¨ Snape almost growled. Then suddenly Snap took out his wand and with a bright flash of light it wasn¡¦t Snape anymore. What ever it was it was ugly. Green rough skin, sharp ears, huge red eyes, and a crooked nose made the horrifying face look even worse. It¡¦s hand and foot bare the same color skin, the large body of the creature almost burst Snape¡¦s rob. It huge body outlined by the rising sun stood less than two feet away from Kitty¡¦s hiding spot. The creature and Mr. Malfoy laughed. It¡¦s voice sounded like loud echoing thunder crashes. Kitty frighten took a step back not noticing the dry twig behind her creating a loud snapping sound. The monster and Mr. Malfoy looked directly at the tree that hid the little girl who is now tearing through the trees into the forest out of the monster¡¦s grasp. The little girl ran into the bushes and quickly disappeared, out of sight. 

¡§Should we go after her?¡¨ Kitty heard the creature ask.

¡§No, there is no time for child play.¡¨ Mr. Malfoy answered coldly, ¡§She won¡¦t last very long in there.¡¨ They enter the forest after the girl.

Kitty ran the fastest she had in her whole entire life. She kept off the newly made trail (created by the monster) and stayed in the bush nearby until the monster and Mr. Malfoy has gone pass. Kitty gingerly stepped out of her hiding place and onto the trail. Suddenly a wolf was standing in front of her. It wasn¡¦t any ordinary wolf; it was a werewolf. The creature¡¦s saliva dropped out of his wide- open mouth as it snared hungrily at Kitty. She tried to back up but tripped and landed on her back. The animal pounced on her but she twisted and it missed her by only a hair. The second time Kitty wasn¡¦t so lucky. The large wolf had pined her down with its huge paw crushing the breath out of her. When she thought she was going to die the wolf was thrown off of her and into a nearby bush. Kitty watch it run off with its tail between its legs. Kitty tried to get up but couldn¡¦t. She looked up and saw her rescuer, Professor Lupin. He bends over and picked Kitty up off the ground.

¡§You are a mess.¡¨ He commented as he wasted no time to get out of the forest, ¡§What were you doing in here?¡¨ 

¡§There was a monster and Mr. Malfoy.¡¨ Kitty said as she try to catch her breath, ¡§I saw them and they were talking about Lord Voldemort.¡¨ Professor Lupin looked at her. She had gotten his full attention.

¡§I will bring you to the hospital wing to get you cleaned up.¡¨ He said as they got out of the forest. ¡§I think Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you.¡¨

As Professor Lupin brought her into the hospital wing a group of people came to greet them. Ron and Hermione stood behind Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore trying to see what¡¦s going on. Professor Lupin placed Kitty on the bed next to Harry while Madam Pomfrey went to get some clothes for her to change into. 

¡§Are you alright?¡¨ Harry asked anxiously. Ron and Hermione came around bearing the same question on their mind.

¡§I¡¦m fine.¡¨ Kitty replied, ¡§I just got real dirty.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey returned with a small black rob, closed the curtains and start dressing her and cleaning her. She could hear Professor Lupin speaking to her friends and Professor Dumbledore. Little gasps escaped from Hermione¡¦s mouth as Professor Lupin spoke of the werewolf. When Madam Pomfrey was done she open the curtain to let Professor Dumbledore speak to her. Kitty told Professor Dumbledore and the rest what happened and described the monster to them.

¡§How interesting.¡¨ Professor Dumbledore said when Kitty finished. ¡§Mountain Tolls are very rare.¡¨

¡§Lucius Malfoy.¡¨ Professor Lupin said rather bitterly, ¡§working for Lord Voldemort once again?¡¨ 

¡¥That¡¦s not surprising.¡¦ Harry thought ¡¥he was a Death Eater once why wouldn¡¦t he be now?¡¦ What was really troubling Harry was what Lord Voldemort would be planning this time. There was a period of silence and it was broken when Madam Pomfrey came into the room with two trays of breakfast hovering in the air in front of her.

¡§I trust Kitty has finished her tale.¡¨ Madam Pomfrey said as the trays set themselves on Kitty and Harry¡¦s laps. ¡§I think the children should have their breakfast before classes start.¡¨ As Dumbledore turn to leave, behind Lupin, he heard Kitty ask.

¡§Do I have to go to Potions today?¡¨ there was a hint of worry in her voice, ¡§What if he recognize me?¡¨ 

¡§Alright, I will speak with the formal Professor Snape.¡¨ Ron, Harry and even Hermione wanted to ask to be exempt from Potions, but before the words can make its way out of their mouth Professor Dumbledore answered. ¡§For everyone, especially Kitty¡¦s, safety we should not show the fact that we know its identity.¡¨ With that he left.

¡§Oh I was hoping we could skip Potions.¡¨ Ron groaned.

¡§You know he is right.¡¨ Hermione said tying a pink ribbon in Kitty¡¦s long black hair. ¡§This is charmed it will protect you and alert me, but still try not to get into trouble.¡¨ She petted Kitty lightly on the head. Kitty beamed at her.

¡§I¡¦ve never seen her so happy.¡¨ Harry said to Ron as they watch the two girls.

¡§Yeah, remember how she said she always wanted a sister.¡¨ Ron replied as Hermione wiped milk off Kitty¡¦s mouth. Ron looked at Harry¡¦s half sad and happy face. ¡§What¡¦s wrong?¡¨ 

¡§Remember what Professor Dumbledore said?¡¨ Ron recalled with the help on Harry¡¦s words ¡§the only reason Kitty is here is that she is dieing in the other reality. What if she gets better? She might not be able to come back to this reality again. If Kitty leaves what will Hermione feel?¡¨ Ron now understood what Harry meant. 

¡§Come on.¡¨ Hermione said to the boys holding Kitty¡¦s hand. ¡§Divination class is about to start.¡¨ They all left the hospital wing, walking towards the Divination class. 

Professor Trelawney surprisingly didn¡¦t predict anyone¡¦s death that day. For the matter of fact she didn¡¦t predict anything (to Kitty¡¦s much disappointment).

¡§I¡¦m awfully tried today.¡¨ Professor Trelawney said peeking out of the curtains of her room. ¡§This class will be used as study hall today.¡¨ After that she disappeared back behind the curtains. Everyone started talking at once. The four friends huddle in one corner of the classroom speaking quietly among themselves.

¡§What do you think happened to Snape?¡¨ Harry started.

¡§I don¡¦t know but I think he is still alive.¡¨ Hermione thought out loud, ¡§I read in the book once, somewhere, that to keep the image of a person you have to keep them alive and see them every day to keep you memory of the person¡¦s feature fresh in your mind.¡¨

¡§So what if he is alive.¡¨ Said Ron, ¡§the fake Snape isn¡¦t as hard as the real one.¡¨ 

¡§But there must be a reason the Troll wants to take Snape¡¦s shape.¡¨ Harry reasoned.

¡§What are you suggesting?¡¨ Hermione wanted to know.

¡§We go save Snape.¡¨ Harry said simply, ¡§tonight.¡¨

¡§But we don¡¦t know where they might be keeping him.¡¨ Ron argued. That is when Kitty who has been sitting and listening spoke up.

¡§I know where they are keeping him.¡¨ They all looked at her. ¡§in the Forbidden Forest.¡¨


End file.
